Flames of Ecstasy
by sadlonelylittlegirl
Summary: A one-shot sasuino fic. Based around my fic for NARUTO. Pairing:SasuIno Warning: Mature


**Author's Notes:** _Ok, i do not own NARUTO, Kishimoto-sensei does! hehe. Anyway, this is something I created after my brother and I talked about our fanfic that takes place after NARUTO SHIPPUDEN (we haven't finished reading the manga or seen the end of the anime, but we're making plans already), so yeah. He was telling me some stuff about the scenes and I just had to do this fic! Just something I imagine happens in our fic when Sasuke and Ino are alone in the small cottage he has just on the outskirts of Konoha._

_This is SASUINO! I love them. And warning, it'll contain some sexual themes. So if you don't like this pairing then what the hell are you doing here?! Get out! _

_Now, SasuIno fans, enjoy. _

**

* * *

**

Flames of Ecstasy

**By: LC**

Sasuke couldn't believe the luck he had. He almost felt strange that he had this much from her. He never thought of her in any way and she always thought of him. Oh how he was ashamed that he always had ignored her, never once paid attention to her. But now, she was here with him. Close to him, loving him like she did before his abandonment to his village of Konoha.

"Sasuke…" she felt so happy here with him. Sasuke smirked. He now understood the feelings his heart had for this kunoichi. He wanted her badly. Oh god, he wanted her and he had her. He never thought how much he needed her until recently. The moments they were apart made him ache for her. She gasped and felt her body hot.

Forget everything! Sasuke told himself mentally. All he needed was his blond goddess. Ino Yamanaka. That is all he needed to feel alive. These feelings she had awakened in him were feelings that no other girl could awaken. Only Ino was able to understand Sasuke the moment he stepped foot in Konoha and nobody wanted him back. Traitor. That's what he was. A traitor to his village. To his people. Sasuke shook his head.

He refused to ruin this beautiful moment. He didn't need them! He didn't need any of them! All he needed was Ino by his side and surely she would always be there for him. Yes, she would. She loved him and he knew that.

He had her.

Trapped with him.

Forever to be his and his only. Nobody else would have this Yamanaka girl that now belonged to him. To Sasuke Uchiha. His hand caressing her thighs and Ino sighing with content. Moving down softly and slowly to her beautiful endless legs. They were so perfect. She enjoyed his touch. It felt so real and so unreal at the same time. She never in so long thought her dreams of being with Sasuke would come true! And here they were. Together. Enjoying each others' touch. Surely this couldn't be a dream! The fever they gave each other was so delicious and so real. The music they could hear. The humming from Sasuke's lips to Ino's ears. His humming was like music to her. It was beautiful, soothing and calming to her. He was humming a tune of passion and desire towards her. Ino's heartbeat beating ever so fast. This felt so much like a dream.

'And if it is, please god…oh please…don't let me wake up!' Ino thought happily.

Raindrops. They were able to hear the droplets hitting the roof of the small house Naruto had helped Sasuke built not too far from the village. Ino felt his hand stroke her neck softly and gently. Her hands stroking his hips gently. She felt like crying with happiness.

'I feel so hot.' Sasuke's lips parted as he went and crushed them on Ino's. His flower. This girl was his flower. His delicate flower. His unique flower. His little songbird. His other half! Yes, that's what Ino was; his other half and he refused to part with her. No! He won't! He didn't care about anybody else in the village this much. Ino's kisses. It was her kisses that made him care so much. Her caring and gentle heart. That was it. He was in love with this kunoichi flower. She was a flower that was able to survive fire. He was the flames that brought shame to Konoha as a traitor. Yet, Ino was willing to walk into those flames. To be the flower to grow within the flames.

"Ah. Sasuke…"

He enjoyed hearing her voice. It made him want her more than ever. He caressed her cheek and continued. She closed her eyes as she felt so much pleasure with Sasuke. Her beloved Sasuke was all she needed now. Nothing else was needed.

"Ino…" Sasuke breathed huskily. How he knew this love would be unacceptable at Konoha. He was a traitor. She wasn't. She was a loyal person. But here she was with him. Unraveling magic. Unraveling love. Was their love really strong that she would stay with him? Was her love for him all that mattered to her now?

Yes! Her love for him was more powerful than she imagined. This was true and Ino knew that. Yet, she knew that she couldn't hurt Konoha. She loved her village. She loved her father. She wouldn't do anything to hurt them. But Sasuke-kun…

Love. It was love. She knew she was entangled in the ribbons of love now. This magic they were creating was something she knew that would be their secret. A secret of passion, lust, and most importantly, love. She loved Sasuke and wouldn't leave him. She couldn't. They were now chained together.

With one hand Sasuke took a hold of Ino's wrists and placed them above her head, giving him control of the situation. Kissing her lips gently. Her responding. Teas falling. Happy. She was so happy. Sasuke could feel the warm temperature from her lips and smiled. She was blushing. He stared at her. She was so damn beautiful when she blushed. Making her pale cheeks look rosy red. This made her warm towards his touch.

"I love it when you blush," he whispered, making her blush even more. "It makes you so irresistible." He stroke her ear with his lips with a feathery touch. Ino smiled. She loved that. She parted her lips and Sasuke granted her wish. He kissed her again. They wanted to be this way for long.

The rain continued falling, the windows filled with drops. Falling and more taking their place. Soft lightning striking, filling the dark room with a beautiful blue light that shadowed their exposed bodies. Ino's curves taking shape with the beautiful light. Sasuke parted away from her lips and the lightning hit again. He noticed her beautiful features as it shadowed her face. He released her wrists and Ino placed her hands on his face. He was gorgeous that she was afraid this would be a dream any minute.

"Please don't go…" Ino could feel her throat closing as she felt tears coming out.

"Never," Sasuke promised.

They hugged and felt this power surrounding them. Chakra? Was it chakra? Sasuke kissed her again and stroke her sides. She felt something warm on his fingertips. It was chakra. He was making this more magical by using hints of chakra in his fingertips. Touching and caressing her gently so the chakra can feel every inch of her body. Ino was embarrassed that she wasn't as powerful as he was.

"Ino, don't be ashamed," he whispered as if he had heard her thoughts. Ino smiled. He understood her so much.

"Oh Sasuke," Ino said softly. He kissed her again and both enjoyed such a passionate kissed that was filled with their love. Sasuke could feel her slit wet and tight around him. He enjoyed this so much.

Sasuke and Ino gasped as they reached their point of ecstasy…

* * *

Please review. Thanks, I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
